Moya Jones
"If I can't take control of the situation, I will be replaced. They'll bomb the island, and you'll be a fugitive. No deal, no nothing. Understood?" - Moya "Yeah, sure." - Cole "Good. Don't ever take that tone with me again." - Moya Moya Jones is an agent working for DARPA in InFamous. First Appearance When Cole makes his assault on the quarantine, along with Zeke and the mob of people, Cole eventually runs into a wall of machine gun fire. The mob perishes and Zeke breaks through a gate and falls into the river. Cole jumps into a decontamination unit and the door shuts. The lights flick on, revealing a woman, Moya, behind a glass wall. She tells Cole that her husband, John, was to go undercover with the First Sons. She makes an agreement with Cole: if he finds the Ray Sphere and John, she will clear Cole's name and free him from the quarantine. She then taps Cole's phone and gives him most of his missions until John intercepts him later in the game. Secrets Revealed It soon surfaces that John is in fact not Moya's husband, and is an operative from a different government organization. Moya only wants the Ray Sphere for what, she claims, is the protection of humanity, and so tells Cole to give her the sphere. He does not comply, and instead allies himself with John. Her motives are a mystery and never fully explained. In one of John's Dead Drops, he suspects that Moya is either with a rival agency(FBI), a foreign power, or is working for Kessler. Although it is revealed that Moya is an FBI agent, it is possible she was also working for Kessler, as her picture is seen on a board along with Cole's, Zeke's, and Trish's picture in Kessler's final message when Cole learns that Kessler seized control of the First Sons and accelerated the Ray Sphere's development (although she may not be directly working for kessler and could just be an suspecting pawn in his plan to make cole achieve his potentiel and kessler knew she would try and manipulate cole and kessler used this to his advantage). She may have been instructed by Kessler to do everything she told him to do as it would lead to preparing him for The Beast. She appears once again before Cole's confrontation with Kessler. However, she tells him that he was a fool for abandoning their deal and without her, events in the city have escalated and that the military is clearing the way for a ground invasion. Infamous Comic by DC Following the events of Infamous, Moya has been working with the US military in an attempt to capture Cole, feeling that he is simply too powerful (and too uncontrollable) to ever be allowed to remain a free man. Directing a commando unit from her base of operations, Moya orchestrates the capture of Sasha from her rebuilt compound in the Neon District. With Sasha in government hands, Moya hopes to both isolate Cole of aid from any potential Conduit and turn Sasha's mind-control tar into a weapon America can use against its enemies. As well, Moya has become a major planner of a full-scale military invasion of Empire City, intended to capture Cole. She also is keeping an unidentified figure in stasis, named by a scientist as Luitenant Poole, intending to use him against Cole if things ever go sour. ''inFamous 2'' It's currently unknown if Moya will be involved with the events of inFamous 2. Alternate Timeline There's no mention of what would have happened to Moya if the Ray Sphere was never invented. It can be assumed that she was killed by The Beast. Trivia *Although being a huge character, she never truly makes an appearance, the closest being shown in a cut-scene. All other instances of her are through Cole's phone. *Moya, via cellphone, states, in a panic, that the Ray Sphere isn't just a weapon of "mass destruction," but a weapon of "ultimate destruction" when Cole refuses to give her the Ray Sphere. Whether this means Moya knows more about the Ray Sphere than she lets on or possibly has an idea of what happens in the future with the Beast is unknown. It is also unknown how Moya gained information on the Ray Sphere in the first place, and why she wanted to destroy the UAVs that John had sent out to find the Ray Sphere. category:Characters Category:InFamous Characters Category:Neutral Alignment